


Arc 2 - On Call

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animal Transformation, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 2 - On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Ditzy, Finn, and Blade borrowed from their creator with permission.

The grey wolf was out of bed before he was even awake, and looking around for the source of the sound. "What?"

"It's the videophone," a voice from the bed told him sleepily. "I'm not in labour so you can stop panicking. Find out who it is and tell them to sod off."

Ditzy stumbled over to the videophone and flicked the screen on. "Oh bloody hell, what have you done now, Finn?"

Raksha started to struggle out of bed and Ditzy darted back to help her up, hovering over the very pregnant wolf once she was standing on her own two feet. "Stop fussing, I'll be fine. Women have been having babies for hundreds of years and I don't need to be smothered."

Finn snickered from the videophone and Blade smacked the back of his head firmly. "Don't laugh at the man who is about to come and glue you back together again."

"What the hell did you do to yourself this time and does Jon know yet?" Raksha asked him.

She sat in front of the videophone and glared at the dark grey wolf on the other end. He was sitting with his foot up and an ice pack on it while a disgruntled looking Blade glared down at him. Finn's ears were down and he was looking distinctly sheepish.

"I jumped out of a window and landed badly," he admitted.

"Why would you do something that stupid?" Raksha growled.

Ditzy was more awake now and concentrating on finding his clothing and gathering his equipment while his wife scolded young Finn.

"Why do you think?" Blade snorted. "His latest conquest's husband came home and he had to make a quick exit. Bloody fool."

"I didn't know she was married when I started working on her!" Finn might be one of the youngest but he wasn't going to let anyone but his alpha or the other squad leaders push him around.

"You knew she was married before you jumped into her bed, though," Blade shot back. "I know she was only a cat and we all know what they're like, but still... There are some lines you shouldn't cross if you know what's good for you kid." He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I really hate children."

"I'm not a child!" Finn snarled, snapping his teeth at him and making the older wolf jump backwards.

Simultaneously Raksha said, "Well, you'd better get used to them. Although my pups won't be that stupid. Honestly, Finn, you could find trouble in a locked room. Stick to single women from now on if you don't want the husbands to beat the crap out of you and try not to do anything else stupid. My husband has more important things to do than run around patching you up because you're thinking with your dick instead of your brain."

She snapped the videophone off and let Ditzy help her to her feet again. "I hate being this shape. I'll be glad when the pups are born and someone else can carry them around for a while." She leaned against him for a moment before getting back into bed. "I love that boy but if he makes it to his thirtieth birthday it'll be a bloody miracle."

Ditzy chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'll go and patch him up. Go back to sleep and I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't start doing stuff while I'm gone and for God's sake don't go into labour."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be sure and tell the pups to wait if they think it's time to come out. You're only going to be five minutes away, love. I promise I'll survive."

"Sorry." He shuffled his feet and folded his ears down. "I just worry."

"Yes, incessantly," she teased. "Go on, get out of here and fix the idiot child up. And call Jon. They're meant to be leaving in a couple of days on a mission. He's going to be livid if Finn isn't fit to go."

"Yes, dear." Ditzy just grinned as she growled at him. "I'm sure Blade's calling him now anyway. I doubt any tongue-lashing Lyle comes up with will beat the one you just gave Finn."

She growled again, though not really meaning it and Ditzy laughed as he jogged down the stairs and out into the cool night air to go and check up on Finn's latest injury.


End file.
